


A Dream Fulfilled

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Pokemon, Pokemon Transformation, Pokephilia, Sex, Transformation, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: Olive always wanted to be a pokemon. Once she heard the rumors about Ninetales, she ventures out to see if they're true.
Relationships: Ninetales/vulpix
Kudos: 145





	A Dream Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> A second one of my older stories, please follow me on twitter for more information about my stories and updates about new ones!
> 
> https://www.twitter.com/Lori_Valera

To be honest, Olive was not one for foresight. Whenever she wanted something, she never thought of the consequences. Ever since she was a little girl, Olive was obsessed with myths and rumors. There were the ones of the great Legendary Pokemon of time and space, to the more local rumors. One in particular had nearly all of her attention, as her Grandmother had told her the legends of a Pokemon known as Ninetales.

The legend was simple and blunt; If you pulled on one of the nine tails of the Pokemon, it will transform you into a Pokemon. While not unheard of, turning into a Pokemon, the concept was still astounding to Olive’s mind through her whole life. When she heard about the man named Bill who had turned into a Pokemon himself one time, she nearly left home just to see if it was possible. Olive didn’t know what she thought was more amazing, the fact that a Pokemon can turn humans into Pokemon, or that it was possible for her to BE a Pokemon! 

As the years passed, Olive’s small town didn’t change. Olive was the same. She was still the little girl who was engulfed in the lore of Pokemon and myths of the land, but there was one thing that had changed. Olive had found the location of a Ninetales nearly ten miles away, thanks to her friend who spotted one on a mountain. She was determined to see if this rumor was true or not. That very night, Olive packed a bag full of supplies and left home with a note. The note stated; “I’m off to see the world! I might return in a few years, I love you all!” she was not close to her family, so a sudden leaving was expected of the 19 year old. With the moon high in the sky, Olive had started her own adventure.

She had never expected this journey to be hard, especially without Pokemon. The first distance was fairly tame, with her chucking a few rocks at anything that tried to attack her, but everything had gone downhill from there. By the time she was halfway there, nearly all of her food had been stolen by various Pokemon, and some of her clothes were torn to shreds as well. But she was nearly there, 5 miles away. While the next 4 miles were not awful, the part that would actually take time was next. Olive stood strong, looking up at the large rocky mountain before her- The ninetales is somewhere here.

Olive took this time to prepare- Changing her shoes to fit the terrain, putting on some gloves, and downing some of her rations. It was time to roll out. The mountain was not giant by any means, but to Olive, it was the biggest obstacle she had ever faced. It was this mountain that was between her and her future she thought, without knowing how right she truly was. Hours had passed before she finally was able to relax, sitting on the edge of a rather flat rock. “Damn, where is this Pokemon?” She started talking to herself, pulling out her last granola bar and eating it thoughtfully. It was at this moment she spotted it- A cave on the cliff face near her. It was a dangerous climb from here to there, but Olive readied herself.

From one rock to the next, the spry girl climbed up until she was dangling off of a rock just below the entrance of the cave. She tossed her bag up first, preparing herself and then hoisting her body up, laying on top of the rock she climbed. Her breath was heavy, and sweat was beading on her head. “Now, where is my bag…” She looked around for all of her supplies, only to find it tumbling down the other side of the rock she was on, until it landed on a rock far below. “Fuck.” She stood, turning her head to look at the cave next to her. “Who needs supplies? I got this.” She grinned, wiping the sweat away and taking off into the dark cave.

The cave was dark, yet surprisingly dry. Olive’s only source of light was a backup light she kept clipped to her belt, and it was barely enough sometimes. The winding cave was full of Pokemon as well, but nothing like she had suspected. Bagons, Dunsparce, and even Magnetons. What was this cave? It was full of rare, hardly seen Pokemon. But Olive pressed on, fueled on adrenaline and hope. That hope lead to her falling down a hole that she didn’t see.

When she woke up, Olive was alone in a cavern, with a small bit of blood coming out of her nose. “Ow...Ow…” She tried to stand, wobbling a bit as she tried to figure out what happened. She turned the small light on again, only for it to flash and burn out. “No, no no no…” She started to remember the pit she fell in, and tried to look for a way back up, only to find nothing. She was trapped down here. The only thing she could do was move forward through this cavern. Using the walls and sounds, she was able to navigate the halls until she saw a small light around a corner. She rushed over to it- And nearly fainted at the sight.

It was a very large room, light shining in through small holes in the ceiling. On the floor, was a large orange looking orb. The closer she got, Olive’s happiness was peaking. She already knew what it was. A sleeping Ninetales. Her hands shook, and her legs wobbled, but she was nearly there. Closer, closer… The ball of tails and fluff was more than half of Olive’s size, but she was still a good 2 feet taller than it. Olive held her breath, reaching out to the middle tail, and grabbing it firmly.

Closing her eyes, Olive yanked on the tail roughly. “TALES!” The Pokemon pulled away immediately, standing and growling at Olive. Olive however, was trembling from anticipation.When she opened her eyes, a wave of disappointment fell over her. “It… Didn’t work?” Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. The Ninetales however, was still there. And immediately attacked, blasting fire at her and throwing her to the ground. Olive’s skin burned, and her clothes were beginning to alight, but she curled up on the ground.

The Ninetales ran over, glaring at the beast before them to figure out what happened. “Nine…?” Out of some emotion, the Ninetales’s eyes began to glow, as it roughly climbed on top of Olive’s back and shoving her face down. Olive was beginning to realize something, something staggering. This was a bad idea. She struggled a bit, trying to escape from under the paws of the Pokemon until she felt something wash over her. She stopped moving, trying to pinpoint the source. From the Ninetales’s paws, something was happening.  
Olive moved her hands forward, looking at them. For some odd reason, her entire body felt extremely warm. It wasn’t painful, but it was by no means pleasurable. Red fur began to grow rapidly, and Olive began to scream. Her entire body began to morph, her muscles moving and her bones reassembling. What was happening to her? She tried to think, only to be knocked out by a bash to the back of her head.

Once again, Olive woke up on the floor of the cavern. Only this time, everything felt wrong. As she moved a bit, trying to stand, she collapsed back onto her hands. When the poor girl saw what had happened, she tried to make a sound. “VULPIX!” She shrieked, realizing that her body was suddenly that of a Pokemon’s. Her front paws were red, and behind her she could now move a tuft of red tails around. Olive was stunned, and she was having trouble processing everything at once. Until she heard a voice in her mind. “Quiet.” The voice commanded, and Olive turned around. Looming over her was the Ninetales, nearly twice her own size. “You girl, are the first human who has done that in a very long time. Why?” He inquired. “V-Vulpix…” She tried to speak, only able to make the same noises. “Speak in your mind girl.” He commanded.

“I always have wanted to know if it was possible to be a Pokemon like my Grandma told me, all I had to do was pull one of your tails… I’m sorry if it hurt.” The Ninetales stood there for a moment, blinking and staring down at her. Then, he began to laugh. Olive was shaking in excitement and shock, smiling to herself as she watched the Ninetales nearly fall over on his side. “You want to be a Pokemon? How amusing! All of this… Just to be a Pokemon. Humans are so interesting. Fine then, you may remain like this.” Olive gasped, running around the Ninetales gleefully. “Thank you thankyouthankyou!” Her dream had finally come to fruition. “Can I leave now sir?” She questioned.

The Ninetales took a step forward, shaking his head as a paw was placed onto her back. “No.” He retorted. Olive stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at Ninetales. “W-What?” She stuttered, carefully looking back at him. “Since you want to stay a Pokemon, then you will experience exactly what it is like to be one.” Olive gasped a bit, as she saw what he meant. From between the Ninetales’s legs, a large red cock was growing. “VULPIX!” She blurted, trying to move out from under the Ninetales. But then, she stopped.

“I turned you into a Vulpix in heat girl, so you may be a true Pokemon.” Olive tried to think of something, anything, but the only thing in her mind were thoughts of lust and sex. Trembling, her front legs gave out and the side of her face pushed against the ground. She was able to get one last good look behind her. The member was perfectly sized for a Ninetales, but for a Vulpix, it was much too big. 6 inches of bright red flesh followed by a thick knot spelled trouble for Olive, but all she could do was gasp and moan. From under her red fur, her Pokemon slit was wet and nearly leaking juices of anticipation. “Vulpix…” She moaned, eyes closing as she felt the tip push against her.

“Say thank you. Thank me for giving you the life you wanted.” The tip was pushing past the lips, easily sliding into her small pussy. She tried to respond with her mind, but it was in such a lust induced haze the only thing that managed to come out of her mind was a simple “Please…” The Ninetales thrust in a small bit, forcing a puny cry out of Olive as her back legs gave out as well. Her walls pulsed tightly around the Ninetales, making him lick his lips. “Say thank you. Now.” He barked, pinning trembling front paws down. Olive heard the words, and finally thanked him properly. “Thank you! Thank you Ninetales! I love being this small, I want to be fucked by you, thank you!” The words stammered, but he took them to heart and thrust deeply into her.

A scream of pain and ecstasy came from Olive, face lightly being dragged back and forth on the ground as Ninetales began to thrust deeply into her. She took as much as her body would allow, sometimes being pushed beyond the limit by her captor making the pain and pleasure spike beyond her wildest dreams. There was nothing she could do but constantly thank him and beg for more, begging the beautiful creature to fuck her rougher. He did exactly that, pushing her to the point of bliss as his knot was pushing at her entrance with each and every thrust. It was her first time as a Pokemon, and she couldn’t imagine life without this anymore. Precum squirted directly into Olive’s belly, a rather hot and pleasurable feeling that set her instincts off. She wanted to be bred.

“Vul...Vul…” She repeated with every thrust, trying to ask for more with her foreign tongue. The Ninetales gave her everything she wanted and more, until his cock began to swell slightly. Her eyes shot open as she felt her pleasure spiking, her climax imminent. “Vul! Vul! Vul!!” She yelped, as her pussy suddenly tightened around his cock. “VULPIIIX!” Olive’s climax was the most intense one she had felt in her life, and the Ninetales still wasn’t done. As her juices leaked out onto the cave floor, she panted and took everything that was given to her.

Another orgasm racked her body shortly after, and she was growing dizzy from all the pleasure. She would pass out soon, but she had never been happier. “Breed… Breed me…” Her weak mind told the Ninetales. “I’ll breed you… You just have to swear your life to your new master.” He licked his lips a bit, going as fast as possible. “A Master?” Olive thought. Without a moment’s hesitation, she finally declared. “I’m yours now… You’re my Master Ninetales, and I… I am your breeder...” It was the last thought she had for herself for this session. The moment she finished, the Ninetales cried out in pleasure and slammed his cock deep into her, pushing the knot against her lips until they stretched enough in order to take it. The pain was greater for just a moment, until her final orgasm came at the same time as her new Master’s. Fire-Type cum poured directly into her, guaranteeing pregnancy in an instant. Cum filled her to the brim, and more still came. It was too much, and she passed out.

After the third time passing out, Olive woke up quite a while later. She was still on the same ground as before, but she could barely move her limbs. Her belly was swollen with cum slightly, and her pussy was leaking a mix of femcum and her Master’s cum. She looked around slowly, spotting Ninetales asleep a foot from her. Gathering the last of her strength, she crawled over to him and curled up against his stomach. “Vulpix…” She fell asleep for the day, a smile on her face.

A week later, she was already laying eggs. Every day was filled with nothing but playtime with her Master and stories. He left every so often to collect food and water for them, returning every night to fill up Olive once again. She woke up every single morning with a cock buried in her, and she couldn’t be happier. Eventually, after months passed, other Vulpix were running around. And soon after, Olive became a Ninetales herself, allowing her to take even more of her Master. She forgot her own name eventually, since it didn’t matter. She only knew she was her Master’s, and he could name her if he pleased. She was free to leave whenever she pleased, but she never saw a reason to. Everything she ever wanted was right here, with the Pokemon she loved.


End file.
